Rescue to Witch Mountain:
by Ella Unlimited
Summary: Seth and Sara have returned to earth, in search of people to take back to their home planet. They go to the home of Alex and Jack Bruno, and find one small problem. Alex and Jack have had a daughter. Sophia is determined to go too, even if it kills her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, I promise I'll make this short.**

**This is my first Race to Witch Mountain fanfiction.**

**I am in love with Alexander Ludwig.**

**I do not own any part associated with the characters or Witch Mountain. Those all belong to Disney. Except Sophia, she is mine... **

**Oh, and the little bitty section right below this, that is a preview. It will be in one of my later chapters. I repeat... it is in the **_**FUTURE****,**_** not the present.**

**Enjoy, Read, Review.**

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

The girl cried, she had nothing left. The government had taken her a day earlier, and she was scared. She'd tried everything, but found that when she was quiet, there was less pain. She bit her lip and screamed in pain when the next shock came, her hair stood on edge and she was bleeding when they stopped. She coughed up blood as her tears made streaks on her dirty face.

She was dressed in a white outfit, a simple shirt and pants. Her hair had been chopped off, it now only brushed the tips of her shoulders. But her beauty was whole. She still radiated even though she'd been through so much. And one thought whispered in her mind, but not her own. _Hold on for a little bit longer, we are coming brave one._ And one thought of her own did pulse through her head, _I don't think I can for much longer, Sara._

And she passed out when the next shock came.

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

"Did they really? Did they really call?" A young fifteen year old whispered to her mother, fingering the handheld-game looking device in her hands, also petting the family dog, Junkyard.

"Yes sweetheart, they did. When me and your father were getting into the car after the Alien Convention, it began to light up and beep." The girl looked up at Alex Friedmen Bruno with wide, pure green eyes that seemed to look straight through her soul.

"What's up? Are you still waiting for them to show?" A male's voice emerged as he sat down on the couch beside Sophia.

"Yeah dad, we're waiting for these.... aliens. Tell me again what they looked like?" Sophia pleaded, Jack Bruno sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"They looked so... human, it was hard to believe that they were aliens at all. They had bleach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, that were warm too. Just like yours, except... well blue. They were around the same height as you now, and Sara had the same build as you.

"Seth was strong, and he had the ability to control his... how did Sara put it? His molecular density. Sara was just as strong, but in a different way. She had the ability to read minds, talk to animals, and blow things up. All with her thoughts. They were truly powerful." Jack sighed, longing for them to return. He and his wife, Alex, had waited for sixteen years. Somewhere along the way, they'd had a daughter that had Jack's strength, and Alex's mind. She was pretty, but in a natural way. Jack shuddered, Worried about his daughter's safety for the days to come.

"You know, they could come knocking any minute." Alex whispered spookily, smiling and tickling Sophia like she was five.

There was a knock at the door.

They all looked at each other, Alex and Jack broke into goofy grins.

"Who should get it?" Sophia whispered, looking at both of her parents. They looked at each other.

"You should, they don't know you, and what better way?" Jack said, scratching Junkyard's head. Sophia bit her lip.

"But what if it's not them?" She asked, then giggled. "Oh right, we just moved. The only other person it could be the pizza delivery guy." She smiled and got up, moving gracefully towards the front door, dodging the cardboard boxes that were littered around the house. And she opened the light wood door to find... who else. The pizza delivery guy.

"I'm sorry, we didn't order a pizza. You might want to try down the street." She sighed. Then looked at the boy. He had bleach blonde hair and striking blue eyes, he seemed to be staring her down.

"Is this the home of Jack Bruno?" He asked, attempting to looked past her into the home.

"Um.... yeah." She answered, "It is, why?" She asked sweetly. "Now if you'll excuse me, we're waiting for somebody," she said, and closed the door, the it shattered to pieces .

"I need to speak to Jack Bruno, immediately." Seth whispered in a frustrated tone, his fist held up in the door's path. Sophia blinked.

"Okay, I don't know what planet you're from...." Then her mouth opened in surprise. "Seth?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, my name is Seth. I require the company of—" But he was cut off by Sophia, who began to hug him. He just stood there, not really knowing how to react to the touch.

"They've waited for so long." She whispered, still hugging him, tears forming into her eyes. "Where's Sara?" Seth was still standing in shock.

"She um.... already went inside, from the back." He finally said. Sophia held him one last second and let go, standing back into the open doorway, then shivered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm cold. How about you come on inside." She smiled, rubbing her bare arms, all she had one was a blue tank top and some basketball shorts. Then held out her hand, Seth didn't reach out to get it, he just walked past her.

"I will guide myself," he said sharply. Sophia backed against the door frame to give Seth room to walk in.

"Okay," she said, then allowed him to walk past her. Then she made a face after he walked past her. "Watch the boxes!" She yelled after him, then walked into the living room, only to be told off by Seth.

"We don't require your assistance any longer. Why don't you... leave." Seth said in a flat tone. The words cut Sophia deeper than any knife could.

"Alright," she said, then walked into the kitchen, ignoring the low muttering that started as she left.

"Should we just leave her here?" Jack muttered, Alex shook her head.

"No, Sophia will find a way to get involved. There's no doubt about that,"

"But this is to dangerous, we had strict instructions to only ask Jack Bruno and Alex.... Bruno for help." Seth whispered urgently, "We cannot afford to bring her along, it would be very risky, too risky, she will have to stay here."

"She seems very strong, she will be able to help us greatly, Seth. She has a good soul, a powerful mind, there is no doubt that she will be useful. I see no reason that she should not come." Sara reasoned, "And we might want to be quiet, she can hear us in the kitchen." Sophia's eyes widened.

"She can read my mind," She whispered, then went to sit on the granite counter. She flinched when the cold stone touched her bare legs, and began to eat a Rice Crispy Treat.

_So, they're the famous aliens? They look like regular kids. That Seth guy was really rude._ She sighed and finished up her snack. They were still whispering, and Sophia was sure it was about her. She yawned and looked at the clock. It blinked in green LED lights 1:00.

"Sophia, shouldn't you be heading to bed?" Alex called out to her daughter. Sophia sighed and coughed.

"Yeah, I'll head on up, I'm coming in so stop talking about your alien stuff." She huffed, and she came into the living room.

"I'm sorry Sophia, but this doesn't concern you." Jack said as his only daughter kissed him on the top of his balding head.

"It's okay daddy," She said audibly, then more silently "I know you'll fill me in at breakfast." She smiled and went to kiss her mother goodnight.

_Jack Bruno, you love your daughter very much, don't you_ Sara whispered in his mind, Jack nodded, but only slightly. _That is why she must come with us_

"It was nice meeting you, Seth." She said through her teeth, you could tell she was still sore about their first meeting. She stiffly shook his hand and handed him back the tracking device. "I hope that I did not cause it to malfunction in any way. I wish you the best of luck on your... mission." Then she walked over to Sara.

"I'm sorry that I interfered with whatever you came here for. I just wish that I could've gotten to know you." She smiled and began to leave, not letting them show the tears that fell freely down her cheeks. Sophia waited for Junkyard, but he never followed. She calmly walked upstairs and shut her room door, leaving total silence behind her.

"I'm such a horrible mother," Alex whispered. "All she wanted was to get to know you two. She grew up knowing you, and I was the one who told her she couldn't after I'd encouraged her for so long." Then Alex broke down. Seth shifted uncomfortably and Sara just looked at her.

"No, you did the right thing. It showed me that she is stronger than she appears. When she shook Seth's hand, in her mind, she wanted to... how did she put it? Rip out the stupid alien's guts, cook them, and feed it to Junkyard. And she wanted to hug me, and ask me questions. But she felt as though, as though we all hated her now.

"She felt as though her parents no longer loved her because you had us now. If my readings are correct, she's planning on leaving and visiting her Uncle for awhile." Sara said, petting Junkyard on the head. _"And it would not have hurt for you to go with her upstairs. She loves you very much." _She whispered into Junkyard's mind. Jack stiffened and Alex sat up.

"Her... Uncle?" Jack said, accidentally snapping the arm of the couch clean off. Sara nodded.

"Then let her go, we do not need her. She will only get int the way, slow us down, hurt our mission." Seth hissed.

"But Jack Bruno and Alex Bruno will not leave their daughter behind on earth. They love her to much. It would hurt them, and we cannot bring hurt human's back. It would completely deface everything. They must be peaceful, on the inside and out." Sara reasoned.

"What do we have to do anyway?" Jack asked, tossing the broken arm to the side.

"Our planet is wanting to expand, and scientists are being forced to look out into new lands, and take over one planet." Sara sighed.

"And our parents were chosen for earth." Seth growled, then looked up at the ceiling. "We were assigned to bring back 2 captives. Not 3, Sara."

"But imagine how pleased the government will be. Two children, able to catch 3 aliens. They might let our parents free." She argued.

"So, we'll be able to actually go to your planet?" Alex breathed, imagining the milky white planet Sara and Seth had shown her so long ago. "Imagine Jack, this is a new book! But I can't leave Sophia behind, she's only fifteen."

"That's plenty old enough to be taking care of herself." Jack retorted.

"But what about... the government? And Wolfe? You know they'd both love to get their hands on her." Alex pointed out. Jack's hands went into a fist.

"If they touch her, I will personally—"

"Jack Bruno, I believe that she should come. She could me much help to us. She has a strong will and body. She will be very helpful." Sara insisted. "We must hurry though, so choose wisely. And I do not believe that sending her on a plane to the country named Peru would be the wisest choice."

"We would never send her to Peru, Jack! I cannot believe that you could even think of that!" Alex hissed, slapping her husband on the chest. "I think she should come with us, it'd be a wonderful way for her to get her many questions answered. And we'd know where she is and we can keep an eyes on her. She should come with us, Jack, Seth, don't you agree Sara?" Sara nodded.

"She should come, Seth, you know what they said—" Seth's teeth ground together.

"No Sara, she cannot come, and that is final." Jack and Seth said at the same time, and by the force in both their voices, they all knew that was the final answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yes, it is me again. (ugh, why does she always have to talk to me??)**

**I will make this a painless as possible.**

**The standard, please review, blah blah blah.**

**I do not own Race to Witch Mountain, nor do I own Alexander Ludwig (darn!)**

**I only own Sophia and maybe some alien dude, and the star you'll read about in this chapter. I own that star. - and that star (did it show up??)**

**Again, the little bitty section below this is from the **_**PAST**_**, ohhh I just threw a curveball. Yes, this is from the past, just a part of character development. So enjoy.**

**And in case you didn't realize... never mind, this chapter will tip you off.**

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

The young child looked up out the window. She knew she didn't belong, she'd always known. In her class, she was the only one that knew all her multiplication tables, who could read large chapter books, and actually knew what 'no' meant. People had always told her she was gifted, but she knew she was more than that.

She listened for any irregular sounds, but all she heard was a t.v. that had been left on. She sighed, her parents were out yet again to another party that she wasn't allowed to go to.

"I wish someone would come to play with me, someone who... understood." She whispered, looking up at a star that burned blue. Not like any star she'd ever seen before. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was somewhere... different. Somewhere she was accepted, somewhere she could talk like herself. She loved her parents and dog, but they didn't understand....

She wasn't meant for Earth.

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

Sophia woke up and looked around. She was in her room, her favorite blue tank top, and her white basketball shorts. She jumped out of bed, but then remembered... they were here. They meaning Seth and Sara. She sighed and walked out into the hall.

"Good Morning Mom, Dad." She whispered when she walked downstairs, then headed towards the fridge.

_Soph,_

_Took Sara out into town. Don't let the house burn, listen to your dad, and be nice to Seth and share the rolls._

_Love,_

_Mom_

And yet another note.

_Soph,_

_Went to gym with the guys. Don't burn the house... again. Listen to your mother, and be nice to Seth._

_Dad_

Sophia smiled at her parents stupidity and took a swig of some Dr. Pepper she'd found in the fridge.

"Only if he's nice to me." She laughed, then walked over to the oven and peeked inside. There were cinnamon rolls, still warm, sitting there. But there were only 2.

"Does she expect me to share with Seth... those are my cinnamon rolls, he can get his own." She hissed.

"Who can get his own?" Sophia heard a voice behind her, she jumped, then stiffened.

"Seth, listen. I'm going to go outside and practice my basketball, if you touch my cinnamon roll, I will personally kill you." She smiled sweetly and walked towards the back door.

"Sophia Bruno?" Seth asked, watching her leave. Her hand froze on the sliding door handle.

"Yes, Seth?" She whispered, waiting for the smart-aleck comments to come slapping out.

"I was wondering... what is basketball?" Sophia turned around, slowly, her eyes full of shock.

"You're talking to me? Not yelling? Or hissing? That's new. Basketball is my life." She smiled. "You can play with me if you want, but you don't have to because I know how much you hate to interact with humans."

Seth flinched, "That was a long time ago. Sixteen years ago. Things have changed, I trust you completely." Sophia looked at him for a moment, and for a moment, a flash of hurt flitted across her face.

"Is that why you yelled at me? Treated me as though I wasn't there? As though I didn't have feelings? Yeah, that makes perfect sense."

"That... was a mistake. I was tired and did not wish to interact. But I am fine now, and I want to be friends with you." Sophia laughed, not cruelly, but a genuine laugh.

"You don't know what that means do you? When a boy and a girl, our age, are friends, that means they like each other." Seth cocked his head.

"But isn't that what friends are?" Sophia smiled.

"You know, you're not as smart as I imagined you. No, what I mean is they LIKE like each other. Like.... they want to kiss." She tried to explain.

"Oh," Seth said. Sophia smiled.

"But I'm the new girl, you could be my cousin. Come on, grab those cinnamon rolls and lets head to the park." Seth smiled timidly, and reached into the oven and grabbed the cinnamon rolls, watching her head outside.

After a few hours of basketball, they headed back home.

"That was an amazing slam dunk, you had Josh crying!" Seth smiled, pleased by her compliment, and he put an arm around her, he was slightly taller than her, which made him happy.

"Basketball is very fun, and more easier than I imagined." Sophia laughed.

"You know, something I'm curious about, how are you 15 or 16, when you and Sara have been in space for 16 years?" She hit her hip against his, just playing, Seth returned the gesture.

"Wormholes slow time down, and space is just on a slower time frame than earth. I've technically been fifteen for 32 earth years."

"Wow... some people would die for that opportunity." Sophia said, walking down the street in Seth's arms. Seth smiled.

"But I would give anything to be my own age. It get's boring being the same age for so long. And I am 15, as is Sara." Sophia nodded.

"So you're twins?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No, we are not, but we are. On our planet we are all born in pairs, what we call twins is four children. Those are most unfortunate families." Sophia looked up at him.

"I want four kids, is that a bad thing?" Seth laughed.

"Not on Earth, but at home it is." Sara nodded.

"Oh, that's... depressing." Seth smiled, and hugged her.

"No, it is not that depressing." Seth buried his face in her hair, and regretted the moment he would have to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa... okay. For those of you who are reading this (I know you're there) I didn't get one review. Wow. Then again, not many people enjoy making people bubbly with happiness by simply giving up 1 minute/second of there time. Sigh. Where is this world going to?**

**Okay, that's my only tantrum... I promise.**

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain, nor Alexander Ludwig. But I do own Sophia and her laptop. That is all.**

**This is yet again from the past.**

**So, enjoy. (Oh, and for those of you [hopefully none] that didn't get it. Seth is no longer a jerk [Yay!!] and there is a SethxSophia pairing. It will work out, I have it all planned out... somewhere...)**

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

The little boy sighed and typed in a complicated password that only he and his family knew. The white sterol to zoomed open, giving him room to walk in.

"The boy's to young, he would never understand." He heard his father say.

"But he's so bright, surely he'd understand even a little. Besides, if we don't tell him, who is? And with us working against the government, they could come knocking at our door any day." His mother argued, the boy felt a surge of pride when he heard his mother compliment him so.

"But what about his sister?"

His mother sighed. "She is stronger than we'll ever know. She can handle this."

"They will not understand."

"We have to try." His mother whispered desperately. "They could be our only chance."

"What? To breed with another species? And it just had to be humans, the worst. I won't have it. It's not correct." The little boy stood shocked for a moment and ran down the hall.

"What is wrong?" The younger sister asked as he ran into their room.

"I'm supposed to fall in love with a human!"

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

After Seth and Sophia had gotten home, Sophia remembered she had homework, and Seth got to watch Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull. He was enjoying himself, he liked humans interpretation of how they looked, and how they were completely wrong.

"Hey Seth!" Sophia yelled, Seth looked up from the couch.

"Are you in need of my assistance, Sophia Bruno?"

"It's Sophia, or just Soph. NOT Sophia Bruno. Got it?" Seth chuckled to himself and walked into the kitchen where Sophia was doing her homework.

"Are you in need of my assistance?" Sophia looked up at Seth.

Then she said in a robotic voice: "Yes, I, do. Do, you, know, a, myth?" Seth cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you speaking like that, Sophia Bru-" But stopped short when he saw her face. "Right, sorry." Sophia looked at him for a moment then burst into laughter.

"You really don't know how you talk, do you?" She choked out. Seth shook his head. "You talk like you just learned the language. It's weird." She giggled again when she saw Seth's face.

"Sorry? And yes, I do know a myth. Would you like me to share it with you?" Sophia nodded, and put her fingertips over the keyboard of her laptop.

"Once, long ago. There was a boy and a girl. Sarava and his sister, Sana. They came down to Eartha. They came down in search of peace. They found it on Eartha, living among the natives, who accepted them as their own. They helped create large civilizations that ruled the land. Like large pyramids for the Eguzki that helped preserve their rulers.

"The only problem that ever arose while they were on Eartha, was they were lonely. Though they had each other, they wished to have mates, someone to share the rest of their lives with. And so they searched. Leaving each other to find the ones they would spend the rest of their lives with.

"Sana quickly found hers. A man that lived in Greta. She settled down with him and lived a long, happy life.

"But, Sarava, the older brother. Could not find peace so easily. He searched high and low for the perfect woman. But could not find her. He looked all over the globe, and finally found whom he was looking for. Her name was Nalani and she lived in the village named Azzurra. But Nalani had a jealous older brother. Who did not trust Sarava. And once his younger sister bore Sarava's child, he snuck into their home and killed her.

"Once Sarava woke to find his wife dead, he sought out the brother. Once he found the brother and his family, he swore, that one day, he and Nalani would find peace and be able to live their lives out like they were meant to be.

"But out of grief, Sarava had to leave Eartha, for everything around him reminded him of his lost love. So he left to his home planet. Living for the oath he made to the brother. And it's said, that some generation of each family, will meet. And one girl, and one boy, will fall in love."

Once Seth had finished his monologue he looked at Sophia to find her crying, he looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"That was so pretty, all we have on Earth is Cinderella." Seth smiled and looked at the laptop screen. She had typed it all down, word for word. He smiled.

"You are very good at typing." Sophia looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you know if it's true?"

"What? Your typing skills?" Sophia laughed and shook her head.

"No, the myth." Seth thought for a moment.

"Yes, it is absolutely true." But he failed to mention to her, that he was related to Sarava, and Sophia was related to Nalani. He failed to mention they were meant for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**My life is sad. I don't get reviews. Boo. :P**

**Please review.**

**Please read.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Please hug a squirrel.**

**Peace.**

**BTW: this is the POSSIBLE future. Not set in stone... just one way the future could come out...**

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

The girl screamed, she screamed because she was about to die.

Her simple white outfit was caked with blood, dust, and tears. She cried for mercy; but in response, they cranked the pain up more. She stopped screaming, she was now beyond help.

She uttered one word:

"Seth,"

Then her eyes fluttered, and then they closed. She took a shuddering last breath; and left this world.

The boy ran in, punched the scientists until they were out of it. But he was to late. He ran over to the girl, and wrapped her in his arms. And yelled in agony, and in loss.

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

I looked out into the starry night. I WAS different. Tonight was the Senior prom. And I was a senior. But I was only 16. Instead, I was staying home and baking cookies with an alien. And I was having fun.

"Sophia? Which one does this strange round thing go in?" Sara asked, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled and took the egg from her hand, and cracked it in a bowl.

"You have to crack it first, and see? It's wet, so it goes in the wet bowl. Take your time... Mom and dad are supposed to be home really late tonight." I looked at her for a moment.

"Thank you! I understand now!! And okay... I'll start another batch soon." She took another egg from the carton and cracked it into the wet bowl; then, while she was spinning around, Sara accidentally tipped the bowl to where it slide off the counter and splattered all over me.

"AH!" I screamed, then burst out laughing. Seth came running down the stairs.

"What? What is it Sophia?? Who is it??" Sara and I just looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"I'll be right back!!" I laughed, tossing a towel at Sara, then walked towards Seth.

"Hey, we're not under attack, no big deal. Sara spilled a bunch of wet stuff on my shirt, and it was all nasty. So I accidentally screamed out of shock." I looked at him. "Thanks though!" I smiled up at him, then ran up the stairs.

Once I'd come back downstairs, with a fresh shirt on and my hair in a ponytail, I heard Seth talking to Sophia.

"I don't know why you're so scared, Seth. Sophia is a good person, and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you." I heard Seth sigh.

"But she doesn't know... wouldn't it be harmful for her to know?" Sara snorted.

"She's got to be the nicest person I've ever met. And she's listening to our conversation right now... Sophia!! Come on out." I groaned and crawled down the stairs.

"Did you hear me?" Sophia laughed, and Seth was just blushing furiously.

"No, don't you know? I have powers, as does Seth." I looked at them for a moment, then realization hit my face.

"OH!! That's right, you have the ability to read minds, blow stuff up, talk to animals, all that junk. And Seth... he can... err.. control his molecular density. Right??" I cocked my head. "What does that mean?? And why the heck are you blushing?"

Sara smiled, "Nothing. We were just talking, go on Seth, show her what you can do." Seth nodded, and grabbed Sophia's hand.

"Um... great. You can grab my hand. That's such and amazing power." I tried to pull it back. He laughed and yanked him towards me.

"That wasn't my power," then he wrapped me in a tight hug.

Seth smelled good.

Suddenly, I felt the sensation of what must've only been champagne bubbles passing through my body. The were light and frothy, and they did make me feel bubbly. It was as if little bubbles had floated to my mind, giving me the sensation of being air.

I loved that feeling.

I heard Sara laugh and Seth smack the back of her head. I opened my eyes, expecting for Seth to still have his arms around me, but I was only surrounded by air. I looked around, to find him on the couch.

"Whoa... how'd you get over there??" Seth laughed.

"I passed through your body," I felt my stomach, it was solid, as was my head.

"Err.... how?" Sara laughed and flitted over towards the counter, where she popped the finished cookies in the oven. "And how did you get those cookies done??" Sara just laughed again.

"You've been standing there for 20 minutes." I felt my eyes get big.

"Um, okay." I walked down and plopped next to Seth. "But if I've really been standing there for twenty minutes... then couldn't you have just walked over here?" Seth shrugged.

"I guess, but here... let me show you again."

Again he grabbed my hand, but this time, his hand passed right through mine. And I felt the bubbles float to my mind. I felt ditzy. I felt happy. I giggled and more bubbles came. I wonder if this is what it felt like to have no brain. If it was.... I liked it. I giggled again, hoping more bubbles would come.

They didn't. Finally, when the last bubble had popped, I opened my eyes. I was lying next to someone. I looked to see who it was. It was Seth. I don't remember going to bed, and certainly not with Seth. He had his arms around me, and he was really warm. I just laid their for a moment. Enjoying his warm-ness.

Finally, after I'd laid there enough to make my dad want to kill Seth, I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Seth.... Seth. Wake up." I whispered, he groaned and just hugged me tighter. "Seth... come on. My parents might be home... we could get in so much trouble." He opened his eyes and looked at me for a second. Then jumped and removed his arms.

"What time is it?" He hissed.

"I don't know... I just woke up. And what the heck were you doing in my bed?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You passed out when I passed through you. You didn't wake up for hours. Sara and I got worried, so I carried you up here. We were watching you to make sure nothing happened, and I guess I fell asleep on my watch. Sorry!" Sophia groaned.

"Great, how come I was passed out for hours? You passed through my body and I was only out for 20 minutes. And wait, are my parents home??" I walked over to the curtain and pulled it back. The early dawn sun was peaking out over the landscape of Nevada mountains. The sky bursting with the soft morning colors. The clouds painted pink and purple shades. I quickly closed the curtains.

"Your parents have arrived... but they did not check on you. They are still asleep. And I have no idea why." I sighed in relief and annoyance.

"That's nice. Now get out!" I hissed, pushing him out the door. Then I slammed it. I put my back to it and slid down. "Ugh" Then I got dressed and jumped down the stairs.

I popped a cookie in my mouth and plopped down on the couch. My mom came into the room and sat down next to me.

"Honey, we're leaving soon." I looked at her for a moment.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me for a moment longer.

"Sweetheart, I mean we're leaving. We're going to Seth and Sara's home planet." I looked at her for a moment. Then began to laugh.

"You're joking... right?" But I saw it in her eyes. She just bowed her head, and walked out of the room. I looked at her after she had left, tears welling up in my eyes. My life was going to fast.

I want it to go slower. So bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG!!! (that's Oh my gosh... just so ya know) I got soooooo many reviews (Well... like seven, so maybe small to others, but huge to me!)!!! thank you so much to those people! **

**And to don'twannabetorn why did you hug a squirrel? that's kinda weird.... but anyway, hope you like this little bit before the chapter also!**

**Please review**

**Please read**

**Please enjoy**

**Please hug a tree**

**Peace**

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

The boy ran. He ran with everything he had, with every ounce of strength he possessed. He ran out of fear, anger, hate, power, and most of all, love. He ran to the one person whom he held closest to his heart, the one person who could make him smile, the one person who fit him perfectly.

He ran to save her.

The boy ran through walls and people, not really caring who saw him. Pushing his only sister out of his mind, because she was sending thoughts of worry, persuasion, and scolding. But he didn't listen, he was to set on his mission.

He burst into another room, and heard the scream. The scream of agony and pain. He knew that scream. It had haunted the abundant nightmares that clouded his mind. He ran, punching anything that got in his way, living or not.

"Sophia!" He yelled, running and cradling the soft figure that lay on the floor. "Sophia, please don't go."

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

I stayed there and sobbed. And sobbed, and sobbed and sobbed. I heard a few people come into the room, but most left after a few moments, unable to bear the sorrow I felt. The pain of finally being alone, being alone and scared. Without anybody to help. My parents were practically already dead, leaving for another planet. And by the time they return, I could be married and in my 90s, or I could be dead.

Humans are so fragile, with so many painful was for us to leave this earth. We could get killed countless ways; murdered, mugged, shot, burned, whipped, deadly diseases, drowned, shipwrecked, starved, frozen, depression, and suicide... Just to name a few. And who knows, they might die on the strange planet. Being dissected for their inner organs and sensitive tissue. They could run into a super nova or into a meteor belt. The possibilities are endless really.

I wiped the last few tears off my cheeks and stood up, almost choking on another wave of depression that overcame me. The tears began to flood again, I quickly wiped them away as fast as I could, when Seth walked in.

"Are you done crying yet, Sophia? It has been most sad. Your mother has also been crying. Are you all right?" I looked up at him, it was all his fault. He was the one that didn't want me to come, the one who was going to take my parents away, my only family.

"Yes, actually I am. And just so you know... I HATE YOU!!" I screamed, he looked at me with such shock, such pain; I knew it had to be fake.

"You're the one taking away my family, and my life. You're ruining every chance I have left. I don't know if on your planet, when you're our age, if you're married and have three kids or whatever; but here on earth, my home, OUR PARENTS ARE EVERYTHING!!! By taking them away.... you're killing me, Seth. I have no future now. I'll have to go live in an orphanage cause I'm not 18 yet, I'll have to give up college and every hope and dream I was clinging on to.

"I grew up a sad child because of you, you've ruined my ENTIRE life. Not just my future, oh no, but my childhood. I grew up alone and and Junkyard, because most of the time, my parents were out at parties. And they didn't trust babysitters. I grew up believing in aliens, which got me laughed at. I've moved 25 TIMES!!!! Do you know how hard that is? Moving from one country, and back, then to another state, within half a year?? I've never had a true friend, ever. I don't even know the rest of my family.

"I grew up," I stammered after all that screaming. "I grew up hoping that maybe, you would be able to rescue me from my life. But instead, you ruined it farther." I hissed, looking him straight in his blue eyes. "And because you and Sara let me down... I HATE YOU BOTH!" And I punched him, straight in the face, he wasn't expecting it, so he was in the neutral phase. And after I felt his warm, red blood gushing through my fingers, I ran outside. I ran down the street, and to the one place I felt most comfortable. My real home, the park. Where I sobbed over everything, yet again. About my parents, my losses, the world, Sara, and most of all... my love for Seth.

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

I don't know how long it'd been, but I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Young Sophia, I never wanted this. I tried to let you come along, and I promise. I will do everything I can to make sure you do. I understand your pain, we were sent to a strange planet, all alone. Only hoping that we could rescue our parents and planet. And it was not right of us to take your life away from you. I am truly sorry. Now come home, your parents are worried sick, and Seth is continuously pounding his head on a brick wall. It is time for you to come home." I heard Sara whisper. I took a last shuddering breath and stood up.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you, because I don't, not you Sara. You're the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. I just don't want to be all alone. That's supposed to happen when I'm like.... 24," I whispered, walking down the road with Sara. She smiled and nodded.

"We don't get separated from our parents till we are 33. That is why Seth feels so guilty now," I sighed and looked at Sara.

"I am sorry for over-reacting. I really am, it was stupid of me and is Seth okay? I kinda punched him in the face," I sheepishly said. Sara laughed.

"Yes, he is okay, but he is feeling very horrible right now." I smiled.

"Sorry to say this, but serves him right." That caused Sara to smile, and we walked through my front door.

"We're home!" I yelled, and I heard the scrambling of people trying to get up.

"Sophia!" My mom cried, wrapping me in a bear hug. I smiled and hugged her back. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I should have told you softer, or talked to you, or done something! Did you go to the park again?" I smiled, surprised to feel fresh tears streak down my face. I thought I no longer had any tears left; but then I realized that they weren't really tears of sorrow, but of happiness. I don't know why, but being in my mother's arms made me smile. I laughed and hugged her.

"Yeah, I was at the park. I'm sorry I freaked out... It just really hit me hard," Then I felt someone yank me from her arms and wrap me in a hug. I thought it was my dad, because it was one of his shirts; but I saw him smiling from the corner of my eye.

"Don't ever do that again. You're to fragile," I smiled and hugged Seth back.

"I'm sorry that I punched you in the nose," I laughed, wiping the happy tears away. "And what do you mean I'm 'to fragile'? I'm plenty sturdy." He just laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Just don't ever do that again. And we have talked it over with our planet's elders... you are coming along." I looked him in the eyes, then smiled.

"Are you serious? I'm coming along!? This is so amazing!" I began to cry harder, so happy at the thought of leaving this place. And then Sara joined our hug, then my parents. All gathered around me and Seth. My family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo,**

**What's up my readers and reviewers?!**

**Are you just as excited as I am? Well I sure hope so!**

**Anyway....**

**Please review,**

**Please read,**

**Please enjoy,**

**Peace on earth.**

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

The mother and father were surrounding their baby daughter. She had brilliant brown eyes and little tufts of brown hair. It was odd that she had brown eyes, for she was only 3 days old. The little girl looked up blankly at her parents. She broke into a fit of giggles. Reaching her hands up and grabbing locks of her mother's hair. Tugging at them, smiling at her father tickled her stomach.

Suddenly the mother yelled, tears springing into her eyes. The man looked at his wife, then down at his daughter. The little baby held a chunk of her mother's hair; that had been ripped out of their roots.

_I'm sorry mother,_

The woman's eyes widened as the little voice entered her mind.

"Honey, she just spoke. The baby just spoke to me," Her husband laughed, then he heard the little voice in his mind also. The little baby had a smile on her face the entire time, thrashing her hair back and forth, watching the hair intently. The young parents looked down at their child; a look of disbelief on their faces.

"How.... I know that Sara blessed you, but did it pass down to her?" The woman looked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, but what I do know; is that Sophia is one special little girl."

seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~jack~alex~seth~sara~seth~sara~seth~sara~sophia

It was my last week on Earth, so what was I doing? Not going to school, that's for sure. But I was having a movie marathon with Sara and Seth.

"Why does the Harry Potter boy feel he has to kill the Voldyemort man?" Sara whispered, we were watching _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ after watching _Star Trek, _and _Indiana Jones _1-4 We are planning to watch_ Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean _1-3, and the rest of the Harry Potter movie series.

"His name is Voldemort, and Harry doesn't really want to kill him. But Voldemort has caused so much pain and sorrow, nobody's really going to miss him. But Harry was chosen to fight him from some prophecy. So I guess he was kinda forced to fight him," I whispered, my eyes still on the screen. My parents are out, as they were going to be out for the rest of the week. I don't really know what they are doing, and I didn't really want to know.

"Here's the pop-corn," Seth said, plopping the warm bowl on my legs, popcorn spewing all over my legs and shirt. "Eat up."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, picking up little kernels that had fallen onto the floor.

"You are welcome," I frowned.

"It's _you're_ welcome, not you are. That's just sounds weird," I said, leaning back into the couch, the plush absorbing me.

"Sophia, I just want to thank you for letting me borrow your clothes. I'm glad we don't have to steal anything else." Sara said, digging her hands into the buttery-goodness popcorn.

"You're welcome, sorry you have to wear my dad's old clothes, they look huge on you." I apologized to Seth. "What ever happened to that pizza delivery guy outfit?"

"I burned it."

"Oh," I said, looking away, running my fingers through my hair nervously. "Remind me not to let you near any gasoline any time soon, okay?" Sara and Seth just stared at me with the look that scream 'Okayyyyy crazy person'

"Where did your parents go?" Sara asked, reaching into the popcorn bowl and grabbing a handful. I shrugged.

"I don't know, they might be in Las Vegas, Paris, Japan, Australia, Hawaii, who knows? They mights be going everywhere from Austria to New Zealand. And I get stuck here, of course." I groaned, stuffing my face with popcorn and watching the characters on the screen move around, trying to figure out their own small problems that would eventually be solved in the best possible way, and then they would all live happily ever after.

"I think this is a beautiful town, would you mind showing me and Seth around later this week?" Sara asked cautiously, looking at me directly in the eyes. Her blue eyes revealing some concern. I smiled back at her.

"Sure! How about tonight, I know this really awesome restaurant, that you guys might like. I have enough money saved to where you won't have to break into an ATM bank." I looked over at the two sitting on the couch, then Seth through a piece of popcorn at me. I caught it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly, the buttery goodness filling my mouth. I pursed my lips.

"Hey Seth?" I asked, looking him. And let me tell you, he was hot. Though he was wearing one of my daddy's shirts, it was one of his smaller shirts, that he felt the need to save from his high school times. It was white, but with the words "Spring Break '86" written in big green letters across the front. He had on some cut off jeans and guy sandals. His blonde hair was tousled and long. Framing his eyes. He was muscular, I'll give him that. And... yeah. He was really hot.

"Yes Sophia?" I smiled and laid back in the couch.

"My friends are going to be so jealous when they see us together." I burst out laughing, cracking up at my statement; when it was really lame. But I couldn't help it. Sara, eventually getting it (I think) followed my suit in cracking up. And Seth was just staring at me, confusion all over his face.

"Okay..." Sara whispered something into his ear and understanding flooded his face. I just shook my head, strands of my brown hair hitting my face. I grabbed my parents car keys from the table, and stood up.

"Alright guys, lets move!"

**A/N: Alright, I accidentally posted the wrong chapter in this place. Sorry about the confusion, won't happen again to those of you who read it.**

**I have hit major author's block; this my be the worst work I have written. Ever. So ideas would be greatly appreciated and are needed. I knew where I want this story to know, but then, as a consequence of not writing it down, I forgot it. And as a result, I'm completely brain dead.**

**Anyway, sorry for the shortness and the stupidly long wait it took for me to get it out.**

**Yeah, that's about it.**

**Ella out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Seth! You're supposed to eat it with a fork, not chopstick!" I laughed, slapping him gently on the back of the head. "It's called chicken fingers and give me back my drink!" I grabbed the coke from his mouth and took a gulp.

"Sophia?" A boy's voice called. I turned around and saw someone I thought I'd never see again.

"Joey? What are you doing here!" I screamed with happiness, jumping up and hugging the boy.

"I just came down to visit... I didn't know that we were in Vegas! I would've dropped by and said hey to the folks." I smiled at him, hugging him tighter. His brown hair tickling my eyes.

Joey is an old family friend; when we used to live down in Texas, when I was like two, I went to a day care and became best friends with him. Once we moved (when I was six) I've visited Texas every summer to see him. He has brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. He was tall, but then again, I'm tall. So I'm not a very good judge on height.

"Look at you! You've grown so much since last summer! You grew your hair out, and you're almost as tall as me. Ha ha, never mind. You still have a few inches to go..." He said, stepping back and looking at me, his hands locked tight on my shoulders. I smiled, showing all my teeth, just as I did as a child.

"I've missed you so much Joey!" I cried, reaching my arms out and hugging him again. "I thought I wouldn't see you--" I cut off, then started again. "I thought I wouldn't see you till this summer!" I smoothly wrapped up. Joey just smiled and hugged me tight.

"It's only about a month away! What are you on, Spring Break?" He smiled, knowing the answer. "Or are you just playing hooky with some classmates?" I smiled sheepishly, turning my head towards Seth and Sara.

"Err... yeah. We are playing hooky. Seth, Sara, this is Joey. An old family friend." I smiled, hugging him again. Then I squealed. "This is so great! Are Brenda and Roger here?" I smiled, looking over his shoulder for his parents.

"Nah, they stayed back in Texas, I just came down here on my actual Spring Break with some friends." I raised an eyebrow.

"Lady friends?" I questioned. Joey just laughed.

"Yeah, there's Belle, but you know there's no girl in my life other than you." He smiled, hugging me again.

I didn't really notice Seth's death glare, but I did notice Sara's silent plea for my attention. I turned around and looked at her.

"Sophia, would you care to come to the restrooms with me?" Sara politely asked me. I broke away from Joey and walked over.

"Sure Sara, come on." I said, grabbing my purse. "Hey Jo, why don't you stick around here, I'll be right back. It'll just take a second." I smiled, looking at him. He just shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta run anyway. I just ran to the mall to grab a shirt. I'll see you this summer, okay?" He smiled, putting an arm around me. I smiled uncertainly.

"Sure, I'll see you this summer. Call you later k?" I answered, guilt in my voice.

"Yeah sure," He answered, leaning in and pecking me on the cheek. I blushed and gave him another hug.

"See you Joey, love ya." Then I walked away towards the restrooms, Sara following me.

"Love ya too, Sophia." Joey called, my heart seemed to break in two. He was my best friend, and I was leaving him. Sara put a hand on my shoulder as we walked into the bathroom door.

"Sophia, I'm going to come right out and say it. Seth has feelings for you, strong emotions." Sara whispered, gripping the cool marble counter. "One's that he can't control, no matter how hard he tries." I blinked, a couple of times. Awkward silence filling the room.

"Oh... I thought he just hated me..." I said, looking at my reflection in the broken mirror. I don't know why he'd want me, I was just plain old Sophia. I had bland brown hair, and green eyes. My skin was pale and I was a total nerd... why would he want me?

Sara forced a laugh. "Seth never hated you... only in the beginning." I turned to Sara, my eyes wide.

"What do I do? I don't know how to deal with an alien guy liking me.... normal guys don't even like me!" I cried, Sara walked over and put a loving hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Sophia, just be yourself." She whispered.

"I don't know... are you sure Seth doesn't hate me? Cause it sure seems like it." I argued, looking at myself in the mirror again.

"Yes, I'm positive... Sophia, did Seth ever tell you the story of Sarava and Sana?" I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because its all true. Seth and I are descended from Sarava, and your family is from his love, Nalani. You two were made for each other! Sophia you must grasp this. Our race has been preparing for millennia for you to come and live with us. Seth understood that he would fall in love with you, because that's the way it is meant to be! Whether he had a choice or not!" Sara cried, shaking me.

"So you mean he didn't have a choice to fall in love with me?" I whispered. Sara's eyes got huge.

"No! No that's not what I meant! You two were made for each other, like a... um... puzzle! Yes, a puzzle! He did have a choice... kind of... but he chose you!" Sara cried, trying to cover up the mistakes she had made.

"It's fine Sara," tears beginning to well up in my eyes... because I had just realized that I had loved Seth back. "I just want Seth to be happy. Listen, if it'll make things easier, just leave me behind, okay? Just leave me behind on Earth, Seth didn't want me to go along anyway. And I'm sure you didn't, so just... just leave me alone!" I cried, sobbing into my hands. So, this is what it felt like to be heartbroken. To have been told the guy you loved, actually loved you back; then to have been told he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Sophia! Please, everything will be fine, just let me get Seth and he'll explain everything... I promise, everything will be okay!" Sara said, looking at me.

"You be everything will be okay," A new voice said. Our heads turned in unison to see a man blocking the doorway.

"Um... I hate to burst your bubble, but this is the LADIES restroom... not the men's." I said calmly, wiping the tears off my face.

"I personally don't think it will matter, now will it?" The man hissed, pulling out a gun.

"No, no I don't think it will." I whispered. There was a gun shot, then total darkness... what was happening?

**A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness, and the long wait. Finally, the climax! :D This part will be even more fun to write! Sorry, but there will only be around 2-3 more chapters left, including the epilogue. Thank you so much for all of those who have stuck with me till the end, and those who have just joined! You guys are awesome!**

**And special thanks to those who gave me the ideas to get this chapter (and the rest of the story) moving, I owe you guys big time!**

**Anyway, please review, I hope you enjoyed, have a good week, and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: ... i lost count a few chapters ago actually.

I woke up to blackness. My eyes were not seeing anything, blackness surrounding me, giving her the feeling of being blind. I sat up, only to let tears spring into my eyes. I concluded that my arm was broken, and that I had minor injuries all over my body.

"She's awake," Someone whispered from behind me, I quickly spun around, to find... nothing. "She's most unusual, this specimen, she appears to be human, but her brain in fully operational. All of it,"

"What have you done to my brain!" I cried, beginning to stand up.

"She's also most observant, we best run more tests."

"What, what have you done already?" I cried out again, receiving more silence. I frantically looked around again, ignoring the sharp pings of pain i received from doing that.

Tears of panic started running down my cheeks.

"Seth, Sara? Where are you? Daddy? Mom? Where are you guys?" Something brushed my cheeks. I screamed and smacked it. It was my hair. It was now only barely brushing my shoulders.

It came as sudden as it was gone. A sharp shooting pain shook my entire body. It felt as though every atom of my body had been ripped apart. I screamed and tears came down faster, sobs racking my body. I could still feel the pain, the intense, sincere pain.

Then it came again.

And again.

And again.

I clawed my neck, where I had found a small, metal ring wrapped around my neck snugly.

"Stop, stop!" I screamed over and over again. Soon I stopped. I knew it was pointless. Faces flashed through my mind. Seth, my parents, Sara, my friends, my family. But Seth seemed to flash more often. His face bringing some relief to the pain, why, I had no idea.

After what must have been hours of pain, and sobbing, and blood, all I could do was cry. I had nothing left. Someone had kidnapped me what must have been a day earlier, and I was scared.

I'd tried everything, but found that when I was quiet, there was less pain. I bit my lip and tried not to scream in pain when the next shock came. But I could feel my hair stand on edge, and I must've been bleeding when they stopped. I coughed up blood as my tears made streaks on my face.

Soon, one thought whispered in her mind, but it wasn't mine. I almost laughed in relief when I heard the familiar voice whisper in my mind _Hold on for a little bit longer, we are coming brave one._

I had already been fighting conciseness, a heavy black curtain covered everything. But it was all to much, I knew my limits, I knew when it was to late. And so, with all my might, I, Sophia Sara Bruno whispered back _I don't think I can for much longer, Sara._

And I passed out when the next shock came.

**Alright, now we're getting to the end. I'm sorry for the shortness, and for the long wait. Hope you guys sorta enjoyed it. Things have been very hectic in my life right now, and my writing has taken a whole new turn. **

**After I complete this, I may end up redoing all my stories, just for the fun of it. **

**I just want to personally thank **

**Phanime**

**alextwilight101**

**Sethgirl17**

**Don'twannabetorn**

**Blue**

**and all my other reviewers... there's too many of you to name and plus, my little sister is screaming at me to play a game of Uno. **

**I hope you all will be here for the last chapters and the epiloge (which I'm really looking forward to...)**

**Well... that's all I got to say.**

**Have a wonderful week/rest-of-the-summer. Hope to see you all next chapter!**

**~Ella Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys, this is Ella. I've recently been getting a lot of reviews saying that I need to update; and I totally agree. But, this story, honestly, turned out nothing like I expected it to. So, I'm actually planning on rewriting it. The same name, same summary, different plot and conclusion. Expect the first chapter out by the end of the week._

_I'm so sorry for all the confusion I've caused you guys, and I hope you'll check out the newer story of this when it comes out!_

_Once again, sorry for the confusion and mess. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way._

_Thanks,_

_Ella_


	10. Special Note :

Hey guys, it's Ella here (well... duh) And I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking with this story from the very beginning. Every review, favorite, or alert has made me feel wonderful. And I just wanted to tell you all that this story now has a sister story- Rescue from Witch Mountain. Which is currently up on the site and the first chapter is now up. I really hope every single one of you guys goes and checks it out as soon as you can. The plots are around the same, but my OC is less Mary Sue-ish and more real. The interactions between the characters are more lifelike and I have a major plot twist that I'm pretty excited about :) So check out the new story- Rescue from Witch Mountain- by either my profile or through the link below:

.net/s/6621964/1/Rescue_From_Witch_Mountain

Thanks and I hope to read your guy's reviews soon :)

~Ella


End file.
